Mr Dalton and his student
by gohanfan1
Summary: Mr. Dalton had a bad break up with his wife and here is Darren sleeping in his class. Darren gets detention and... Some stuff happens.


**So I love uncommon paring so I looked up Darren and Mr. Dalton and saw there where none so here is the first on ever . Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own c.d.f.**

**Chapter One**

Darren fell asleep on his desk in the classroom. His sister kept him up all night wanting to play games. He would have gone to bed afterwards, but it began to rain hard and his mother wanted him to put a cover over her garden.

"Darren Shan don't you fall asleep in my class. Detention today in my classroom." Mr. Dolton yelled. He was usually okay if someone fell asleep in his class if they Sort of paid attention, but today his wife left him and now he was mad.

"Yes Mr. Dolton." Darren replied sleepily and rubbed his eyes. He has an excuse and was about to say it but he almost dozed off again. After school was over he walked up to his friend Steve because all the others ran home to watch a new TV show everyone was talking about.

"So you got detention. I always thought the others would before you, but here you are having to stay overtime." Steve began to laugh and stopped when Darren hit his head with his hand.

"Well I have to go. Mr. Dalton would be mad if I don't go now." Darren ran off and waved behind him. He got back to Dalton's classroom with one minute to spare.

"Good job Darren you made it on time." Dalton said and sat the book he was reading on the desk.

"Sit down and read a book. Any book will do." He picked his book back up and read again. After 11 minutes of reading Darren started to get bored.

"So Mr. Dalton how was your day today?" Darren asked. Dalton looked at him with anger riding in his eyes.

"Where do I begin? I had a wonderful day until I found out my wife was cheating on me. Then you fell asleep in my classroom. And to top it all off class clowns did there thing and I sent them to I.S.B.N. (1)" Dalton got up and walked toward Darren. Darren was frightened at the new side of his teacher. Dalton stopped in front of him and grabbed the desk.

"I was thinking that maybe if I had an affair that I would feel better but who would want me? That's right no one." He crossed his arms and laid his head on top sobbing. All Darren could think is to pat him on the back.

"It's alright Mr. Dalton you're an attractive man. If I was a girl I would fall head over heels for you." Darren blushed at his statement. Dalton lifted his head and smiled.

"Really?" He asked Darren shook his head. Dalton hugged Darren and laughed.

"You made my spirits today." He let go and did something nether one of them expected. He grabbed Darren's cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Both blushed madly.

"Um…I'm sorry Darren I was just so happy you said that I…" He blushed even more if it was possible.

"That's ok Mr. D…" Darren stuttered and looked out toward the window cooling off his blush. But Mr. Dalton wasn't making it better.

"Really it was an accident. I was so caught up that I…You're a really good kisser I MEAN um…" Mr. Dalton sighed and looked toward the door in the other direction then Darren.

"I guess you can go home if you want." Mr. Dalton said and walked toward his desk. Darren got up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned slowly a new blush arising on his cheeks.

"Um… Mr. D thanks for the commit and you are to…" He began walking again. He walked home and walked straight to his room. He jumped on his bed and he thought he could sleep off the embarrassment off.

'I was so caught up that I…You're a really good kisser I MEAN…' that thought ran through his head over and over.

'Um… Mr. D thanks for the commit you are to…' Why did he have to say that? He's not gay is he? Is Mr. Dalton gay? Well he had a wife to back him up. Did Dalton think he was gay? He hadn't any girlfriend or any girl that was a friend to back him up.

'Well let's see do I like guys? I like Mr. D a little bit. Oh man I guess I am gay. So I guess that explains a lot. But I can't tell my friends about it.' He dozed off after one more thought.

'What am I going to tell my parents?'

**Hoped you all liked that and please review I will continue if someone reviews :P**

**(1) I.S.B.M. is a place for people who are bad. Like getting into to many fights it stands for something something behavior manipulation I guess :P (Now its I.S.S. In school suspension :P**


End file.
